Hurt Road OneShoot
by byunnami
Summary: How many time a day will I cry? Even if I try to count... Actually, I can't do it... Because I've always been holding it in... [ChanBaek, YAOI]


How many time a day will I cry?

Even if I try to count...

Actually, I can't do it...

Because I've always been holding it in...

13:15 kst

Kring!

"Satu Ice Americano dan Mini Cake Strawberry".

Suara itu...Baekhyun menggeleng dan kembali menekan pilihan yang pelanggannya pesan barusan. 

"Satu Ice Americano dan Mini Cake Strawberry" ulangnya memastikan pesanan yang dia klik sama dengan si pelanggan.

"Ya"

Baekhyun masih menunduk entah apa alasannya dia tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya. Ada ketakutan yang dia rasakan. Padahal sebelumnya dia tidak pernah begitu, Baekhyun selalu tersenyum ramah untuk setiap pelanggannya, menunduk hormat sambil berucap terimakasih. Tapi tidak kali ini, suara baritone itu dia dengar dengan jelas dan Baekhyun sangat ingat dengannya. Terlebih dirasakannya orang yang memesan tidak bergeser sama sekali sedangkan di belakang banyak antrian meski Baekhyun tidak melihatnya namun suara lonceng tanda pelanggan masuk sudah mampu membuat Baekhyun tau seberapa banyak pelanggannya.

"Ekhm...pesanan akan segera di antar silahkan bergeser"

Baekhyun berucap sopan masih dalam tundukannya tidak mau menatap sang pembeli hingga disakannya tidak ada pergerakan dari orang itu.

"Hei...apa yang orang itu pesan? Lama sekali"

"Kau! bergeser kalau sudah pesan!"

"….."

Baekhyun mendengar banyak protesan dibelakang sana dan mau tidak mau Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan... Dia menatapnya.

Baekhyun berjengit karna terkejut namun seketika dia bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya karna sekali lagi suara protesan kembali terdengar.

"Apa kau ingin membatalkan pesanan?" Baekhyun masih dengan sopan bertanya.

"Tidak, aku ingin melihatmu dulu. Kenapa menunduk terus?"

Baekhyun mengeratkan kepalannya dan meski kata makian sudah di ujung lidahnya namun untuk sekarang dia menahannya. Orang itu, dengan santainya berbicara seperti itu padanya?

"Sekarang bergeserlah"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum kaku dan saat pria itu bergeser mengambil nomor mejanya Baekhyun kembali melayani pelanggannya yang sempat protes.

"Baek, bukankah itu Chanyeol?" Lay yang memang sejak tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun dan pria jangkung yang menghambat antrian mendekat ke arah Baekhyun setelah selesai meracik minuman.

"Hm"  
"_Daebak_...dia sendiri Baek!" Lay nampak heboh dengan mulut yang menganga tidak percaya dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya sambil memperhatikan pria yang duduk sendiri di meja pojok berangka 04 sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Lalu kenapa?"

**PLAK!**

"Dasar bodoh, Lay hyung lain kali jangan membahas pria itu di depan Baekhyun." Kyungsoo si bagian dapur entah bagaimana bisa berada di belakang Baekhyun dan memukul belakang kepala Baekhyun dan mengatainya bodoh.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti dengan pria itu yang datang di siang hari yang begitu panas begini dengan mantel tertutup rapat, memakai topi hitam tidak lupa kacamata hitamnya dan Oh tidakkah pria itu kepanasan dengan syal yang melilit lehernya hingga menutupi mulutnya itu?

"Kenapa mesti kesini kalau tidak ingin orang lain melihatnya? Dasar bodoh" Baekhyun mendumel kesal entah kenapa saat matanya melirik pria itu. Bukankah itu justru akan mengundang banyak mata memperhatikannya? 

"_Noona_ aku mau ice cream"

Baekhyun menengok ke depan sedikit menunduk saat suara milik bocah laki laki terdengar. "Kau memanggilku?" Telunjuknya menunjuk ke dirinya untuk memastikan kebenarannya. Dan lelaki kecil itu mengangguk.  
"Tentu saja, memangnya aku memanggil _hyung_ yang itu!" Suaranya meninggi terlihat menyebalkan membuat Baekhyun mengatupkan mulutnya rapat hanya untuk menahan amarahnya jangan sampai dia marah dengan bocah kecil yang lancang memanggilnya _'noona'_

"Dengar bocah manis, aku laki laki jadi jangan memanggilku _noona_ dan ini pesananmu. Lain kali datang dengan kakak atau orangtuamu."

Anak laki laki itu mengeryit tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun menyuruhnya datang dengan kakak atau orangtuanya saat dia bisa datang sendiri?

"Tapi kau cantik seperti _noona_ ku."

Baekhyun meniup poninya kesal dengan bocah yang masih saja ngotot dan kembali tersenyum menampakkan giginya.

"Sekarang nikmati ice cream-mu bocah manis" mengusir bocah laki laki itu agar segera pergi sebelum Baekhyun benar benar marah. Sebenarnya bukan hal baru untuknya di bilang cantik atau manis padahal dia pria tapi dipanggil _noona_? Hei itu menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

Diujung sana Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengar percakapan Baekhyun dengan bocah laki laki yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun kesal. Dan mata itu tak mampu berbohong jika dirinya semakin gemas melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang mempoutkan bibirnya masih kesal. Jika tidak di tempat umum sudah dipastikan Baekhyun akan ditariknya untuk dia habisi bibir merah menggoda itu.

Tapi tidak.

Bagaimanapun itu akan semakin membuat Baekhyun membencinya, karna tujuannya kemari untuk merebut hati si mungil untuk menerimanya, _kembali_.

Ting

_'Chanyeol kau dimana! Cepat kemari!'_

Chanyeol membaca pesan dari Eunkwang managernya. Dia memasukkan ponsel dan berdiri setelah membayar _bill_ di meja. Baekhyun melihatnya keluar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearahnya. Bukannya Baekhyun mengharapkannya hanya saja sesuatu terasa aneh dia rasakan.

"Baek, untukmu"

"Hm?"  
"Dari Chanyeolmu"

Lay berbisik setelah menyerahkan kertas kecil yang di ambil Lay saat dia mengambil uang yang ditaruh Chanyeol. Pria itu tidak memanggil Baekhyun ataupun Lay saat membayar _bill_ dan hanya menaruh uang lebih juga kertas kecil yang sempat dibaca Lay sebelum diserahkan ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membacanya dan memasukkan ke dalam loker miliknya.

**엑소**

Tubuhnya lelah, flatnya terlihat berantakan setelah Kyungsoo mampir dan memberantakkan flat kecilnya dan pulang begitu saja. Lay juga pulang sebelum waktunya pulang jam kerja membuat Minseok marah marah dan akhirnya Baekhyun yang harus mengerjakan tugas Lay karna Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak membantu dengan alasan. "Aku bagian belakang untuk apa mengerjakan bagian depan kalau kau tidak pernah mau mengerjakan bagian belakang" oke dan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun kesal karna sindiran si mata owl.

Setelah semua beres Baekyun membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk tidur. Menarik selimut kemudian memejamkan matanya. Lima menit terlewati dan Baekhyun membuka matanya, menatap langit langit kamarnya.

_"Satu Ice Americano dan Mini Cake Strawberry"_

Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur gara-gara pesanan pria jangkung itu yang terus membayangi otaknya, membuatnya tidak focus bekerja. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol memesan apa yang tidak disukainya?

"Dasar bodoh…."

.

. 

Pagi menjemput dan untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk memulai kerja, di persimpangan jalan seseorang menunggunya dengan es krim di genggamannya sambil memainkan kakinya menendang nendang kerikil.

"Pagi-pagi makan es krim, apa perutmu baik baik saja?"

"Jika bermasalah aku akan ijin ke Minseok hyung untuk tidak bekerja" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo yang begitu enteng dan santainya.

"Jangan membuat orang lain kerepotan dengan sikapmu yang kekanakan Kyung"

"Aku tidak merasa begitu."

"Kalau begitu kau bodoh?"

"Bodoh saat aku masih merenungkan mantan ku yang egois"

"Kau menyindirku"

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya berjalan duluan dan membuang stick es krimnya membuat Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya bersiap untuk memukul kepala temannya itu yang hanya mampu memukul di udara.

"_Hyung_ kau datang terlalu pagi"

"Ya, Minseok _hyung_ mengancam akan mengurangi gajiku jadi anggap saja ini bentuk dari bolosku kemarin, Baek"  
"Aku tau kau memang begitu _hyung_, tidak seperti dia" Baekhyun menekankan kata 'dia' dengan suara yang agak keras.

Kyungsoo menoleh saat dirasa kalimat Baekhyun mengarah padanya. Tidak mau ambil pusing Kyungsoo sudah mengambil apronnya dan masuk ke dapur. Baekhyun juga mulai membantu Lay membersihkan kaca dan meja saat Lay mulai membereskan gelas gelas dan menyiapkan keperluannya.

Pukul 10 café di buka, dan seperti biasa pengunjung rata rata adalah para pelajar tingkat SHS dan anak kuliahan. Hal yang wajar karna café terletak diantara lingkungan sekolah dan universitas. 'Café millenial' incaran muda mudi tidak jarang beberapa karyawan juga mengunjungi café milik Minseok hanya untuk mendapat senyuman manis dari Lay yang hangat atau mencoba resep makanan dan kue baru dari tangan Kyungsoo dan satu lagi sapaan selamat datang dan ucapan terimakasih dari Baekhyun sang kasir yang manis.

Kring!

"Selamat dataaang" pelanggan pertama dengan wajah sedikit suram dengan pakaian seorang karyawan.  
"Berikan aku apapun," dia berlalu setelah memesan pesanan yang tidak jelas dan Baekhyun melirik Lay yang juga mengendikkan bahunya.

Gawat!.

"Kyung, ada pelanggan meminta sesuatu yg dingin" Lay meminta bantuan. Kyungsoo berhenti dan membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Berikan saja dia es batu"

"Heh?"

"Hyung dia tidak membantu"

Lay meninggalkan dapur setelah mendengar kaimat Baekhyun. "Buatkan saja minuman yang dingin!" Kyungsoo berteriak dan Lay segera bergerak membuakan minuman setelah menimang nimang sebentar kemudian mengantar pesanan dengan andalannya yang menampakan dimle manisnya dengan sedikit gombalan yan selalu behasil membuat wanita itu bersemu.

Kring! 

Bunyi lonceng semakin sering terdengar ketika waktu semakin siang.

"Ouuuuhh panas sekali, Yeri-a"

"Sepertinya Seoul di jatuhi api neraka"

"Kau saja yang dosamu terlalu besar"

"Selamat dataaaang"

"Baekhyun _oppa_ apa ada menu baru?"

"Aahh...sayang sekali belum ada menu baru Bora-ya"

"Bagaimana?"

"_Oppa_, kami pesan seperti biasa"

"Siap,!"

"Hyung, seperti biasa"

Tiga gadis dengan seragam SHS yang wajib datang selain hari sabtu dan minggu, anak anak dari para borjuis yang terkadang datang di jam pelajaran karena membolos, dan fans dari Lay.

Semakin siang memang semakin terik dan kebanyakan pelanggan memesan minuman dingin dan membeli mini cake. Melihat Lay yang menebar senyum saat mengantar pesanan dengan sedikit menggoda membuat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Meskipun menyebalkan karna yang paling sering pulang awal atau membolos Minseok tidak pernah bisa memecatnya. Bagaimanapun banyak pelanggan yang menyukai Lay.

13:15 kst

"Satu Ice Americano dan Minicake Strawberry"

Terlalu fokus memperhatikan Lay membuat Baekhyun tak mendengar bunyi lonceng hingga suara itu lagi lagi terdengar membuyarkan lamunannya. Kali ini Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan lagi, pria bersuara baritone itu menggunakan pakaian gelap yang tertutup di siang hari yang panas dan mengundang banyak mata untuk memperhatikannya.

"Ini terlalu panas untuk style yang kau gunakan" Baekhyun bicara begitu saja entah kenapa tidak bisa untuk tidak mengomentarinya ketika jarinya sibuk mengklik keyboard untuk pesanan Chanyeol.  
Terdengar suara kekehan dan Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Chanyeol menurunkan sedikit syalnya membuat Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah itu, _lagi_.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Baekhyun mengernyit dan menghela nafas.

"Silahkan bergeser dan tunggu pesananmu diantar"

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol mengambil angka 04 untuk mejanya dan duduk di pojokan. Tempatnya kemarin. Baekhyun memukul mulutnya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya tidak mau diam membuat orang itu merasa besar kepala.

"Dia datang lagi?"

"Oh astaga! Kalian berdua…." Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan teman kerjanya. Tiba tiba Lay dan Kyungsoo di belakangnya dan berbicara sangat dekat dengan telinganya.

"Baek, lihat. Semua mata memandangnya. Bukankah mereka mulai curiga?"

Benar yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun juga melihatnya banyak mata yang mengarah ke Chanyeol dan menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Bahkan aku akan langsung mengenali jika itu Chanyeol" Kyungsoo kembali berbicara.

"Aku juga" timpal Lay yang membenarkan sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mendengus.

"Itu karna kalian sudah mengenalnya dari dulu"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

"Astaga bos mulai bertingkah" Kyungsoo bergumam sambil beranjak ke dapur kemali dan mereka segera bubar saat Minseok datang dengan tangan yang bersedekap di dada.

Hari berikutnya masih sama, Chanyeol datang dengan style dan pesanan yang sama juga nomer meja yang sama. Dan itu hampir dua minggu berjalan membuat Baekhyun hafal betul dijam berapa pria jangkung itu akan datang. Tidak ada percakpan apapun, yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah datang memesan kemudian diam sampai Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menyuruhnya untuk bergeser. Entah apa tujuannya Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti. Dan rekan kerjanya, Lay selalu memberikan kertas berisi pesan untuk Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menaruh uang. Dan yang tidak Baekhyun mengerti Kyungsoo selalu ada didekatnya sampai Chanyeol pulang membuat Baekhyun bertanya yang tidak pernah mendapat jawaban apapun.

Minggu ketiga.

Baekhyun datang sedikit siang, barusan tadi pagi ayahnya menghubunginya jika Jihyun adiknya sedang sakit dan masuk rumahsakit, Baekhyun yang terlalu khawatir terus menghubungi ayahnya untuk menanyakan kabar adiknya sampai melupakan jam kerjanya.

"Minseok _hyung_, aku ijin untuk tiga hari kedepan tidak masuk. Aku harus pulang ke bucheon adikku sedang sakit"

"Tentu saja Baek, kau bisa mengambil cuti sampai adikmu sembuh" Baekhyun tidak menyia-nyiakan waktunya dan segera beranjak keluar dari café setelah mendapat ijin dari Minseok. Kerjaan Baekhyun dipegang Minseok sendiri untuk sementara sampai Baekhyun kembali.

"13:15..."  
"Selamat dataaang"

Kyungsoo dan Lay sudah berada di dekat Minseok ketika seorang pria datang, tertawa pelan saat Mnseo menoleh kearah mereka setelah keduanya menyebut '13:15'. Orang itu adalah Chanyeol yang sudah tiga minggu ini datang dan saat Chanyeol melihat kasir itu bukan Baekhyun membuat keningnya berkerut dan bertanya.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Minseok kemudian beralih ke Kyungsoo yang mengendikkan bahunya kemudian berlalu ke dapur.

"Ah Baekhyunee...dia cuti untuk tiga hari kedepan. Adiknya sakit jadi Baekhyun pulang ke Bucheon"

"HYUNG!"

Minseok menutup telinganya saat Lay dan Kyungsoo kompak berteriak membuat pelanggan mereka memusatkan perhatian ke tiga pekerja itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol terdiam sesaat kemudian keluar tergesa gesa dari café.

"Kenapa kalian berteriak?!"

"_Hyung_ kenapa kau mengatakannya?" Protes Lay

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan memijit kepalanya tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun.

"Lay _hyung_ sudahlah, lagipula Chanyeol tidak akan tau tempat tinggal Baekhyun...dia kan brengsek"  
"Tapi..."

**엑소**

Dan benar Chanyeol tidak mendapatkan satupun informasi tempat tinggal Baekhyun yang di Bucheon. Chanyeol hanya tau flat tempat Baekhyun selama ini dan Chanyeol semakin merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak pernah hilang. Bahkan sampai saat ini dia tidak tau apa apa tentang Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa?"

Eunkwang datang membawakan segelas kopi untuk Chanyeol dan ikut duduk di sofa apartment Chanyeol kemudian mengamil remot tv untuk memindah chanel. Chanyeol melirik managernya mengabaikan kopi yang dibuat untuknya.

"_Hyung_?"  
"hm..." jawab Eunkwang malas sedang fokusnya masih ia arahkan ke tv.

"Apa aku begitu buruk?" Eunkwang menoleh menghadap Chanyeol. "Apa mungkin dia akan memberiku kesempatan, _hyung_?"

"Chanyeol kenapa tidak kau susul saja dia ke Bucheon kalau kau khawatir"

"Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya dan temannya tidak akan pernah mau memberitahuku"

"Dan kau tidak tau alamatnya" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Itulah dirimu. Kau egois dan bodoh. Kau mementingkan dirimu sendiri tanpa melihat siapa yang ada dibelakangmu. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Renungkanlah dan jika kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya tentukan pilihanmu. Sekarang kau sedang tidak _sendiri_"

Dan Chanyeol semakin dibuat frustasi karna managernya tidak mau membantunya. Mungkin jika bukan karna pekerjaan Eunkwang tidak akan mau bertatap muka lagi dengannya.

Dia merindukan Baekhyun, sangat merindukannya. Dan untuk tiga hari kedepan dia tidak akan melihat wajah cantik itu, tidak akan melihat wajah malas Baekhyun saat mendapati dirinya ke café tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Tidak akan bisa diam diam mencuri pandang hanya untuk melihat seyuman Baekhyun menyambut pelanggan yang datang ke café Millenial.

**엑소**

Tiga hari terlewati, tiga hari Chanyeol berfikir sendiri. Ponsel benar benar dia matikan tidak peduli akan panggilan panggilan penting terkait pekerjaannya. Melakukan kilas balik antara dirinya dan si Byun. Dan ketika tiga hari itu terlewati Chanyeol dengan keyakinannnya kembali datang ke café milik Minseok di pukul 13:15 kst.

Kring!

"Selamat data…"

"Kyaaaaa Chanyeolie _oppa_"

"Astaga astaga benarkah itu Chanyeol _oppa_"

"_Daeeebak_, itu beneran Chanyeol _oppa_?"

Bahkan Minseok turun dari ruangannya saat mendengar kehebohan di lantai dasar, menengok apa yang membuat café-nya heboh sampai terdengar di ruangannya.

Dan terjawab sudah siapa pembuat ribut itu. Para gadis gadis bahkan banyak wanita yang berdiri heboh mengangkat ponselnya mengarah ke konter pemesanan hanya untuk megambil potret artis pria yang wajahnya hampir setiap hari terpampang di stasiun televisi. Dan sekarang tengah berdiri didepan Baekhyun menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Pesananku, seperti biasa. Baekhyunee" bahkan dia mengerling dan memanggilnya 'Baekhyunee'.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hm? Tentu saja membeli kopi dan cake strawberry dan...melihatmu"

"Kyaaaa...Baekhyun _oppa_ di kenal Chanyeollie _oppa_?"

"Dia mengenal Baekkie _oppa_"

Cekrek cekrek

Dan Baekhyun semakin tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnyadan menatap semua orang yang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ponselnya, sedangkan pria didepannya masih setia menampakkan senyumannya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Ini tidak baik.

"Pesananmu akan segera diantar, silahkan minggir" Baekhyun segera menunduk tidak menatap ke arah Chanyeol namun seseorang tepat disampingnya melakukan hal aneh membuatnya menyipitkan matanya "Apa yang kau lakukan Kyung?"

"Ekhm...hanya melihat keadaan"

"Apa harus mengeluarkan ponsel?"

"Aku sudah memasukkannya"

Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya tidak paham dengan teman satunya itu. Lay mendekat dan merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

"Apa itu efek dari tidak bertemu denganmu tiga hari?"

"_Hyung_, jangan sampai aku berani memukul kepalamu dengan tidak sopan"

"Hehehe...tapi lihatlah. Sepertinya kita akan sangat lelah hari ini, dan itu karna Park Chanyeol"

Lay menepuk bahu Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis memperlihatkan dimplenya dan Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Lay. Di depannya banyak yang mengantri untuk memesan namun lucunya mereka semua menghadap kesamping, ke arah Chanyeol. Dan merasa diacuhkan Baekhyun sedikit geram. Sedikit.

"SILAHKAN KELUAR KALAU TIDAK MEMESAN"

"_Oppa_ berikan aku yang sama dengan Chanyeollie _oppa_"

"Aku juga"

"Aku"

Dan satu deret itu memesan apa yang Chanyeol pesan. Membuat Minseok mebolakan matanya kemudian melebarkan sudut sudut bibirnya tidak melihat bagaimana Lay dan Kyungsoo yang kewalahan dengan persediaan minuman dan cake yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

"Kita harus belanja untuk bahan cake strawberry"

"Juga untuk ice americano"

Prok prok prok

"Teman teman...bersemangatlah. Aku yang akan belanja dan kalian istirahatlah untuk mempersiapkan energy kalian besok hahaha"

Lay, Kyungsoo hanya menggulirkan matanya saat Minseok dengan semangatnya bertepuk tangan. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang membereskan kursi dan meja diam tanpa ekspresi.

Café tutup dan mereka bertiga keluar dari café siap untuk pulang. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pulang bersama sedangkan Lay naik motor yang baru saja di belinya.

"Kau mengambil foto Chanyeol?"

"Apa? Tidak. Untuk apa aku mengambilnya"

"Tadi kau mengeluarkan ponsel Kyung. Aku melihatnya"

"Kau melihat karna kau punya mata dan aku tidak mengambil fotonya"

Baekhyun mengintip ponsel Kyungsoo. Dia yakin Kyungsoo tadi mengambil foto Chanyeol dengan kamera ponselnya. Baekhyun sangat yakin. Tapi temannya itu tidak mau mengaku.

"Baek, kau tidak merasa aneh dengan Chanyeol hari ini?"

"Hm"

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Aku tidak tau"

"Apa dia menyusulmu ke Bucheon?"

"Untuk apa dia melakukannya, Kyung. Memangnya dia tau aku pulang? Kalaupun tau tidak ada alasan untuknya, kan?"

Kyungsoo menimang apakah dia harus bilang ke Baekhyun jika Minseok mengatakan ke Chanyeol jika Baekhyun pulang ke Bucheon?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padamu Kyung"

Plak 

"Menjijikkan"  
"Kyungsoo! Kenapa suka sekali memukulku!"

Kyungsoo hanya terus berjalan tidak menanggapi celotehan Baekhyun dibelakangnya yang masih mengusap kepalanya. Mereka berpisah di persimpangan jalan.

Baekhyun marah, dia sangat ingin membentak seseorang. Tapi itu semua tidak bisa dia lakukan. Baekhyun ingin menamparnya juga tapi tetap Baekhyun tak mampu melakukannya. Kenapa tiba tiba Chanyeol datang dengan meninggalkan stylenya selama beberapa minggu ini?

Benar

Chanyeol datang tanpa mantel, syal, topi dan hanya dengan kacamata hitamnya yang setia dia kenakan yang mampu menarik perhatian semua orang. Datang dan tersenyum seperti semua berjalan baik baik saja dan yang membuat Baekhyun marah karena Chanyeol mengerling padanya.

Chanyeol membuatnya bingung. Dan Baekhyun membencinya.

Tapi dia merindukan si giant.

Malam itu Baekhyun kembali menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan tetesan air mata.

**엑소**

Keadaan café semakin menjadi ramai ketika berita begitu cepat menyebar di sosial media. Mengatakan Chanyeol datang ke café millenial dan memesan ice americano dan mini cake strawberry. Dalam hitungan jam dan sekarang mereka, Baekhyun Lay dan Kyungsoo benar benar kewalahan bahkan Minseok ikut turun membantu Lay mengantarkan pesanan. Beruntung kemaren Minseok sungguh sungguh membeli bahan untuk dua jenis itu.

Pukul 13:15 kst.

Kring!

"Dia datang dia datang" Lay heboh ketika menatap jam di jangannya dan tepat saat itu Chanyeol datang tanpa kacamata dengan rambut yang di buat hair up menampakkan jidat menawannya. Lagi, suara kamera terdengar saat Chanyeol berdiri di konter di depan Baekhyun.

"Ice americano dan mini cake strawberry, silahkan bergeser dan ambil nomor mejamu"

"Oh kau hafal Baekhyunee?"

Baekhyun mendengus, dia sudah lama hafal hanya saja kali ini Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol segera minggir sedangkan Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian memanjakan matanya untuk menatap Baekhyun yang sedikit terlihat berbeda.

Baekhyun menggunakan kacamata.

"Ada apa dengan matamu, Baek?"

Menyadari perubahan nada dari Chanyeol juga pandangan tajam pria itu yang begitu serius menatap matanya membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman dan berakhir dengan memalingkan wajahnya. Apapun itu yang penting Chanyeol tidak menatap tepat di matanya.

"Bisakah kau bergeser, antrian sedang panjang"

"Aku ingin tahu dengan matamu"

"Maaf tapi aku harus bekerja dan bukan waktunya bercengkrama" Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang melihat antrian di belakangnya kemudian menatap ke arah Minseok.

"Minseok _hyung_, aku akan mengobrol dengannya"

"A-ahahaha...ya boleh. Aku akan menggantikannya. Baek sana"

"Hyung-hya!"

Minseok menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk keluar dari tempatnya. Dan Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun setelah meraih nomer meja dan duduk di pojok tempat biasanya. Baekhyun duduk dengan tidak nyaman karena ponsel para pengunjung yang mengarah padanya dan Chanyeol menyadari hal itu. Pria jangkung itu berdiri dan teraenyum sangat manis.

"Maaf, bisakah kalian membiarkan kami mengobrol?"

Dan seperti terhipnotis mereka mengangguk dan segera menyimpan ponsel dan tidak lagi memfokuskan ke sang public figure itu. Chanyeol melega dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Cepat katakan. Aku harus bekerja"

"Aku sudah meminta ijin Minseok _hyung_"

"Chanyeol..."

"Apa aku tidak bisa mengobrol denganmu, Baek?"

"Chan..."

"Kau bilang kita teman bukan?"

Baekhyun mengehala nafas, memandang Chanyeol yang sejak tadi memandangnya terlebih dulu. Merilekskan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Benar. Tapi tidak saat dijam kerjaku. Bisakah kau menghargai waktu ku? Kumohon…"

"Jangan memohon"

Baekhyun sempat terkejud saat Chanyeol berkata dengan nada tegasny, mengepalkan tangannya yang berada diatas meja. Tapi anehnya Chanyeol tiba tiba tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja, bekerjalah tapi jangan sampai kau terlalu lelah dan jatuh sakit. Aku akan menunggu"

Baekhyun membatu saat menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapannya yang lembut kepadanya dan senyuman pria itu lalu tersadar dan segera berdiri meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mendadak didatangi fansnya untuk meminta tanda tangannya. Lima belas menit kemudian Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan café seperti biasa meninggalkan uang lebih dan secarik kertas kecil untuk Baekhyun. Kali ini Baekhyun sendiri yang mengambilnya. Minseok menyuruhnya untuk berisirahat di belakang yang itu artinya dia harus membantu Kyungsoo, tidak benar benar istirahat.

**엑소**

"Apa yang kalian obrolkan tadi?"

"Tidak ada."

"Bohong, aku melihatmu duduk didepan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mulutnya bergerak. Apa Chanyeol gila bicara sendiri"

"Aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk tidak menggangguku bekerja dan aku pergi"

"Aku baru tau hal seperti itu tidak temasuk dalam kategori obrolan"

Baekhyun hanya menggulirkan bola matanya malas untuk menanggapi Kyungsoo, selalu saja jika mengobrol dengan si kacamata ini Baekhyun harus menebalkan diri untuk tidak sakit hati dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka berjalan pulang kerumah masing masing dengan eskrim di tangan masing masing.

Ddrrtt ddrrtt

Ponsel milik Kyungsoo bergetar dan Baekhyun mengintip kearah ponsel Kyungsoo kemudian menyeringai sampai Kyungsoo terlihat senang dan segera membalas chat dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam ranselnya.

"Baek kau pulanglah lebih dulu, Sehun mentraktirku nonton ke bioskop"

"Kau tidak ingin mengajakku?"

"Sehun hanya punya dua tiket karna Jongin membatalkan untuk menoton dengannya. Maaf teman kau tidak beruntung mendapat gratisan" Kyungsoo sudah akan melambaikan tangannya dan terhenti saat kerahnya terasa di tarik oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap menyeringai membuat Kyungsoo berkedip tidak mengerti dan sedikt merasa temanya itu aneh.

"Kau kenapa, Baek?"

"Eheii…..kau berbohong padaku kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Wallpaper ponselmu, aku melihatnya. Kau mengambil foto Chanyeol dan menjadikannya wallpaper ponselmu!"

"A-apa? Mana mungkin?"

"Aku melihatnya kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku lagi Kyung."

"Aku tidak melakukannya. Mungkin saja itu merubah sendiri"

"…?"

Baekhyun tidak paham dengan temannya satu ini.

"Kenapa sulit sekali untukmu berkata jujur?"

"Maaf, Sehun menungguku aku tidak suka di tunggu tunggu" Kyungsoo melepas tangan Baekhyun dan segera melangkah cepat.

"Hei Kyung! Kau fans Chanyeol kan!? Ya..brengsek!"

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan kecepatan berkali lipat dan segera menghentikan taxi menghindari Baekhyun yang pasti akan mengintrogasinya dan untuk saat ini dia tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Meski Kyungsoo tau besok Baekhyun tidak akan melupakannya tapi biarlah Kyungsoo akan memikirkannya setelah acara menonton bioskop, siapa tau Sehun bisa dimintai tolong untuk menghadapi Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Baekhyun terus mengumpati Kyungsoo yang kabur begitu saja, selain itu Baekhyun juga mengumpati Sehun yang hanya mengajak Kyungsoo dan menggagalkan rencananya dengan Kyungsoo yang akan menemaninya belanja dan memasak.

Kesehariannya akhir akhir ini selalu mencium bau kopi, gula, telur dan tepung. Hidungnya benar merindukan bau masakan daging dan sayuran dan karna Kyungsoo meninggalkannya Baekhyun terpaksa pergi sendiri ke minimarket dekat flatnya.

Baekhyun menenteng dua kantong belanjaan kecil di tangannya sampai sesosok pria berdiri di depan pintu flatnya dengan tangan di saku celananya terlihat di sipit Baekhyun, sepertinya orang itu sudah lama menunggunya.

"Baekhyun…." Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya saat mendengar langkah mendekat dan saat retinanya melihat sosok Baekhyun.

"Ada apa kau kesini?"

"Hei jangan begitu, seorang teman ingin berkunjung harusnya kau menyambutnya dengan baik, Baek"

"Ini terlalu malam untuk seseorang bekunjung"

Chanyeol mingir sedikit saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan kunci flatnya, mengekor dibelakang Baekhyun meskipun tidak disuruh untuk masuk tapi Baekhyun juga tidak mengusirnya.

Baekhyun meletakkan belanjaannya sedangkan Chanyeol menatap sekeliling ruangan kecil yang jauh dari apartment miliknya. Sudah lama Chanyeol tidak berkunjung, sudah hampir tiga bulan dan keadaan flat ini masih saja sama meskipun Chanyeol jarang mengujunginya, _dulu_.

"Apa yang membuatmu sampai menungguku di depan?"

"Aku merindukanmu…"

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Chan…"

"Sebagai teman apa salah jika merindukan temannya?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, menyodorkan minuman kaleng dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Mereka terdiam di keheningan malam, Chanyeol meremat kaleng minumannya dan matanya sesekali melirik Baekhyun dan kacamata yang pria mungil itu gunakan. Itulah tujuannya kemari, memastikan sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran sejak dia melihat kaca mata yang bertengger di hidung bangir Baekhyun.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tumpahkan kepadaku dengan masalahmu? Maaf Yeol tapi ku rasa sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi menampung keluhanmu. Semua berakhir dan tawaran yang aku berikan saat itu—"

"Kau menangis?"

"Apa?"

"Matamu bengkak, kau tidak akan pernah menggunakan kacamata karna matamu baik baik saja. Tapi matamu bengkak. Kau menangis"

Tidak mempedulikan kalima Baekhyun karna Chanyeol sibuk menajamkan penglihatannya saat Baekhyun mulai membuka mulut dan menatap wajahnya meski Baekhyun sedikit memalingkan wajahnya namun itu cukup untuk Chanyeol mendapati mata bengkak Baekhyun.

Dan itu menyakitinya.

"Apa itu yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kau sudah mendapat jawabannya jadi pulanglah"

"Jadi benar kau menangis. Apa yang membuatmu menangis? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?"

"Apa pedulimu. Aku ingin menangis itu bukan urusanmu Yeol. Aku lelah aku ingin tidur"

"Aku mengabulkan permintaanmu untuk melepasmu bukan untuk membiarkanmu kembali menangis. Dan sekarang aku mendapatimu menangis jadi apa bedanya kita putus dan tidak?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya kemudian berdiri.

"Pulanglah. Seseorang menunggumu dan itu terlalu berbahaya untukmu berada disini"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya menahan segala emosinya karna Baekhyun tetap tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya dan Chanyeol tau Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mau memberitahunya. Selalu begitu Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk memikirkan sendiri. Tapi janji adalah jani, Chanyeol berjanji tidak akan lagi menyakiti Baekhyun jadi dia beranjak dari sofa.

"Dan sejak kapan kau menyukai ice Americano dan mini cake strawberry?"

Chanyeol berhenti saat tangannya mulai membuka kenop pintu dan suara yang selalu dirindukannya menghetikannya. Chanyeol kemudian menoleh ke belakang saat mata yang masih nampak bengkak itu menatapnya.

"Sejak kau meminta lepas dariku"

Chanyeol menutup pintu tanpa tau jawabannya mampu menumpahkan airmata Baekhyun.

**엑소**

Baekhyun termenung di konter pemesanan pagi itu, café masih belum buka dan yang lainnya sedang bersih bersih dan meyiapkan segala kebutuhan. Kyungsoo yang khawatir akan serbuan pertanyaan Baekhyun sedikit melega saat temannya itu hanya diam sejak datang tadi. Minseok juga tidak memarahi Baekhyun yang diam termenung tidak membantu yang lain.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Lay yang sedang mengelap meja berbisik kearah Kyungsoo menanyakan tentang Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Bukannya semalam kalian memasak bersama?"

"Tidak jadi"

"Kenapa? Kalian bertengkar dijalan?"

"Aku pikir iya tapi sepertinya tidak"

Lay menatap pungung kyungsoo yang masuk ke dapur dengan wajah tidak pahamnya.

Pukul 13:15 kst

Tidak ada bunyi lonceng tanda pelanggan masuk. Baekhyun menatap pintu begitu juga gadis gadis yang menantikan kedatangan Chanyeol harus menelan rasa kecewa karna Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menampakkan dirinya di café hari ini. Baekhyun merasa tak enak hati mengingat perkataannya semalam kepada Chanyeol. Mungkin saja ketidakhadiran Chanyeol hari ini diakibatkan karna kalimatnya yang menyinggung pria itu membuat pelanggannya pun ikut kecewa. Kalau begitu Baekhyun telah mengecewakan pelanggannya?

"Dia tidak akan datang"

"Kau?" Baekhyun di kagetkan dengan tepukan bahu dari Kyungsoo.

"Hah…baiklah aku sedikit mangagumi mantanmu itu jadi aku sedikit tau jadwalnya. Dia pergi ke jepang hari ini. Mungkin untuk liburan atau menengok kekasihnya? Kabarnya kekasihnya sedang sakit"

"Ya kyungsoo!"

"Aku akan bekerja _hyung_"

Kyungsoo segera berlari kebelakang saat mendengar Minseok meneriakinya dan mendumel entah apa itu sampai Minseok menepuk bahu Baekhyun."Jangan dengarkan kyungsoo, Baek"

"Hm"

Benar apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan? Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tidak berfiki sampai sejauh itu. Chanyeol bukan Baekhyun yang harus membutuhkan waktu berbulan bulan untuk memperbaiki keretakan hatinya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut dan berterimakasih pada Kyungsoo yang menyadarkannya mesti dengan cara yang sedikit…...

**엑소**

Satu minggu keadaan café kembali normal seperti sebelumnya hal itu karena Chanyeol yang selama seminggu tidak muncul untuk Ice Americano dan Mini Cake Strawberry di jam 13:15 kst. Dan selama seminggu itu pula Baekhyun menjadi orang yang berbeda. Berangkat sangat pagi dan pulang bersama Kyungsoo tanpa mengungkit masalah wallpaper waktu itu.

Minseok menyalahkan Kyungsoo ditambah dengan Lay yang dengan santainya merubah channel tv ke acara gossip yang menayangkan berita Chanyeol dengan kekasihnya dan bodohnya Lay memperbesar volumenya. Sejak saat itu awalnya ketiganya merasa takut jika Baekhyun melakukan hal hal aneh tapi ternyata tidak hari berikutnya Baekhyun masih sama seperti sebelumnya, melakukan kegiatan yang biasa dia lakukan. Namun dua hari berselang Baekhyun berubah dan itu sangat dibenci Minseok. Kyungsoo juga merasa sedikit bersalah meskipun Baekhyun tidak nampak buruk sama sekali. Hanya saja sikap Baekhyun terlalu memaksa untuk baik baik saja.

"Hot News : Park Chanyeol dan kekasihnya Mackenyu Arata terlihat sedang berlibur bersama, keduanya nampak serasi dengan sama sama memakai pakaian couple. Diyakini dari dugaan beberapa fans yang melihat pasangan ini tengah memasuki toko perhiasan, dugaan diperkuat saat Mackenyu memposting foto cincin cantic dan tidak lupa menandai akun dari Park Chanyeol. Apa pasangan ini akan segera ke jenjang pernikahan?"

**[Ps: jangan bully aku]**

**엑소**

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kutemani?"

"Aku yakin. Bersikaplah jahat seperti biasanya Kyung. Kau menakuti kalau begini"

Kyungsoo menggulirkan matanya dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Pasalnya malam ini mereka pulang terlalu larut sedangkan Minseok menyuruh Baekhyun untuk belanja karna kesalahannya. Kyungsoo ingin menemani tetapi lagi-lagi Sehun sudah lebih dulu meminta bantuan Kyungsoo. Jadi Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk membantu Sehun.

Baekhyun akhirnya pergi sendiri ke supermarket yang bahan-bahan yang dia butuhkan tersedia lengkap meskipun memang jauh dari flatnya. Kesalahannya karna menawarkan diri untuk membantu Kyungsoo tapi justru Baekhyun melamun sehingga adonan cake rusak tidak bisa dikonsumsi sedangkan bahan mulai menipis. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus bertanggungjawab. Dan malam ini cukup dingin setelah musim panas terlewati, bodohnya Baekhyun tidak membawa jaket dan hanya mengenakan kaos putih lengan pendek sedangkan dirinya tidak bisa dengan dingin.

"Aish...sial" rutuknya.

Dua kantong besar ditentengnya sedangkan dia naik bis yang artinya dia harus berjalan dari halte ke flatnya yang jalannya sedikit menanjak. Harusnya Baekhyun naik taxi yang bisa berhenti dekat flatnya. Sesekali Baekhyun berhenti untuk mengambil nafas dan meletakkan belanjaan kemudian lanjut jalan lagi.

"Yah...hitung hitung olahraga malam juga menjernihkan pikiran"

Flatnya terlihat semakin dekat dan udara malam semakin dingin terlihat dari hembusan nafas Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan asap dari mulutnya. Dari kejauhan seseorang tersenyum melihat kedatangan Baekhyun. Melihat keadaan si mungil kakinya melangkah menyongsong dan mengambil kantong belanjaan itu.

"Heiiii...apa yang-"

"Badanmu terlalu kecil untuk membawa beban segini beratnya"

"Kembalikan!"

"Baiklah setelah kita sampai di flatmu"

"Chanyeol!"

"Ah tunggu sebentar" Chanyeol melepaskan jaketnya juga syalnya kemudian memakaikannya untuk si kecil. "Nah kau tidak akan kedinginan sekarang"

Baekhyun melihat apa yang baru saja melekat ditubuhnya sedangkan Chanyeol sudah berjalan dulu ke flat Baekhyun. Baekhyun benci hal ini, dia mengepalkan tangannya dan segera melangkah ke flatnya menyusul si giant setelah mengehmbuskan nafas kasar. Baekhyun membuka pintu dan berbalik badan menghadap Chanyeol.

"Kemarikan dan kau boleh pergi"

"Aku akan pergi setelah meletakkan ini"

"Kau bisa meletakkannya disini dan-"

Chanyeol menulikan pendengarannya dan menerobos masuk begitu saja membuat Baekhyun menutup mata kesal dan menyusul masuk.

Chanyeol meletakkan belanjaan di dapur dan mengecek isinya. Kantong satunya yang paling berat berisi bahan untuk membuat kue sedangkan satunya kebutuhan dapur yang Chanyeol tau itu milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengeluarkan isinya dan menaruh ke kulkas tidak menyadari tatapan lelah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol….."  
"Kau belum makan? Aku akan membuatkan makanan dengan cepat jadi tunggulah"

"Chan"  
"Hanya sebentar"

"Bisakah kau berhenti? Kumohon…"

Chanyeol berhenti, kenapa dia selalu memohon? Kenapa bekhyun selalu melakukannya degan tatapan dan nada seperti itu? Kenapa Baekhyun melakukannya? Itu akan membuat Chanyeol semakin membenci dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun melepas jaket dan syal milik Chanyeol dan melangkah mendekat, memberikan itu semua kepada pemiliknya.

"Pulanglah, aku lelah aku ingin istirahat"

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, apa aku tidak bisa, Baek?"

Baekhyun hanya belum ingin saja.

"Kau bilang teman, tapi kau selalu menolakku"

Karna Baekhyun belum siap untuk berhadapan lagi dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa salah jika aku merindukanmu?"

Dan itu hal yang sama yang Baekhyun rasakan, hanya saja keadaan sudah tidak sama lagi. Rasa rindu mereka berbeda.

Baekhyun berbalik badan tidak ingin mendengar lebih namun sebuah lengan melingkar di lehernya, memeluknya hangat yang mampu membuat Baekhyun terdiam mematung. Membuat sesak di dadanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu, Baek"

Suara yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya, hembusan nafas hangat yang mengenai lehernya. Harum surai Chanyeol yang masuk ke penciumannya membuat Baekhyun kembali lemah dan Baekhyun membencinya.

"Memeluk seperti ini. Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan kekasihmu, Chan? Mungkin dia tidak tau tapi kau secara tak langsung menyakitinya"

Chanyeol justru mengeratkan pelukannya, menelusupkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun.

"Kau ada masalah dan kau datang kemari. Jika itu tujuanmu pulanglah."

Chanyeol menggeleng dan Baekhyun merasakan. Tangan Chanyeol turun, mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya untuk memeluk di perut Baekhyun. Wajahnya masih ia tenggelamkan di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Menghirup aroma manis khas milik Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu Baek. Aku tau aku menyakitimu terlalu banyak. Kau bertahan selama tiga tahun dan selama itu juga aku menyakitimu. Aku tahu aku salah, bodoh dan brengsek. Aku pikir dengan mengabulkan keinginanmu untuk lepas aku masih bisa melanjutkan hidupku. Tapi tidak. Aku kacau, aku bingung dan aku sakit. Aku mencintaimu dan hanya dirimu Baek satu satunya-"

"Pembohong"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan berbalik badan, menatap tepat di kornea milik Chanyeol. Wajah itu tetap tampan namun disana ada raut yang berbeda. Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa itu tapi benarkah jika Chanyeol kacau? Karna yang dilihatnya saat ini memang Chanyeol tampak kacau.

Tapi bisakah Baekhyun percaya?

"Kau tidak mencintaiku, kau hanya butuh tempat untuk menumpahkan segala masalahmu, kau butuh solusi untuk setiap masalahmu, kau butuh orang yang mampu menjaga rahasiamu, kau butuh orang yang mau menuruti kemauanmu, yang mau kau bodohi"

"Baekhyun….."

"Kau datang padaku saat kau ada masalah tapi ketika semua selesai, kau bahagia, kau berbagi dengan orang yang sebenarnya kau cintai. Kau mendatanginya ketika kau berada di atas dan kau mendatangiku ketika kau jatuh. Apa itu yang kau maksud sebenarnya?"

"Tidak Baek, tolong dengarkan aku…."

"Cukup, Yeol! Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu karna ku pikir kau akan mengerti tapi tidak, kan? Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti dan aku sangat LELAH DENGANMU!"

Baekhyun berteriak diakhir dengan nafas yang memburu dan Chanyeol mematung, hatinya sakit melihat bagaimana Baekhyun mengungkapkan semuanya dengan emosinya dan semakin sakit saat dilihatnya Baekhyun menunduk dan airmata jatuh di pipinya.

Lagi lagi dia menyakiti Baekhyun-nya. Huh? Pantaskah Chanyeol mengklaimnya?

Ya, Chanyeol melakukannya. Menduakan kekasihnya yang selalu ada untuknya tapi dia tidak pernah ada untuk Baekhyun. Pantas memang dirinya disebut 'memanfaatkan orang' Chanyeol juga tidak tau kenapa dulu saat dia ada masalah dengan karirnya wajah Baekhyun selalu terlihat. Chanyeol akan menghubungi Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk datang ke apartmentnya dengan 'hati hati'. Bukannya dia yang mendatangi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun selalu sabar dengan sikapnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah mengajaknya berkencan dan Baekhyun memahaminya. Tapi Chanyeol dengan mudahnya mengajak teman spesialnya untuk pergi dengannya. Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun mengajak Baekhyun berlibur bersama tapi Chanyeol selalu mencari waktu untuk mengajak teman spesialnya berlibur bersama. Chanyeol tidak pernah membelikan apapun untuk Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun meminta kepada kekasihnya. Tapi Chanyeol berani mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk teman spesialnya.

Baekhyun tau semua tentang itu. Bagaimana tidak jika media selalu menyoroti kekasihnya itu? Baekhyun menghubungi Chanyeol untuk kebenaran dari berita namun Chanyeol selalu mengelak dan berakhir dengan marah marah dan menuduh Baekhyun yang tidak mempercayainya.

Baekhyun percaya. Ya, Baekhyun percaya awalnya namun lama lama rasa sesak itu makin menumpuk dan Baekhyun berada pada batasnya.

LELAH.

Baekhyun tidak lagi mampu menghadapi Chanyeol, menjadi kekasih artis papan atas dengan jutaan penggemar terasa berat untuk Baekhyun.

"_Aku orang biasa yang menginginkan kisah layaknya kehidupanku yang biasa biasa ini, Yeol. Sedangkan kau….kau artis dengan jutaan penggemar yang hidupmu jauh dari kehidupanku. Kau takut berjalan denganku karna orang pasti mengenalimu dan jika mereka mengenaliku karirmu akan jatuh karna mengencani pria biasa yang bekerja di café, hanya lulusan shs dan tinggal di flat kecil yang murah. Bahkan selama tiga tahun ini apa yang bisa kita ceritakan sebagai sepasang kekasih? Tidak ada. Aku juga ingin merasakan apa itu kencan, bagaimana rasanya menggenggam tangan kekasihku, bagaimana rasanya di peluk, dicium. Tapi apa? Itu tidak ada di kita, di kehidupan kita berdua. Aku lelah Yeol, aku lelah dengan dengan semuanya"_

_Baekhyun meluapkan apa yang selama ini mengganjal dihatinya. Chanyeol menatap pria mungil yang berbicara dengan jemari yang terus mengusap pipinya berusaha menghapus airmatanya yang sayangnya selalu tumpah ruah dari sipit Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya diam sampai Baekhyun berhenti sesenggukan._

"_Jadi kau sungguh ingin putus denganku, Baek?"_

"_Ya,"_

"_Baiklah, ayo kita putus jika itu maumu"_

_Harusnya Baekhyun senang dengan kalimat Chanyeol barusan tapi kenapa dadanya justru semakin sesak? Dia yang meminta putus dari Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengabulkannya tapi dia kembali menangis. Chanyeol begitu mudah menjawabnya tanpa berfikir terlebih dahulu sedangkan Baekhyun butuh waktu lama untuk akhirnya berani memutuskan pilihan yang sangat berat baginya._

_Dan Baekhyun tahu. Sejak dulu hanya dia yang mencintai Chanyeol, tidak dengan pria jangkung ini._

"_Kita bisa menjadi teman"_

_Baekhyun tidak tau kenapa dia mengatakan itu saat Chanyeol melangkah untuk meninggalkannya._

Chanyeol tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa berkencan dengan teman sesame artisnya itu. Chanyeol saat itu hanya sering mendapat job dan mengharuskannya terbang ke negara sakura itu, bertemu dengan orang orang sepertinya. Chanyeol cukup lama tinggal di Jepang dan tidak bertemu denga kekasih mungilnya membuatnya merasa nyaman ketika seorang pemuda manis memberikan banyak perhatian kepadanya, selalu memahami dirinya dan membuat dadanya berdebar saat itu.

Selingkuh?

Memang iya. Tapi yang public tau dialah kekasih Chanyeol sedangkan Baekhyun? Tidak ada yang tau keberadaannya. Dan Chanyeol melakukannya dengan terang terangan, tidak merasakan sedikitpun beban di pundaknya jika ada hati yang lain yang tersakiti.

Dan ketika Baekhyun lelah, memintanya untu putus di situlah Chanyeol merasakan stress yang sesungguhnya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus sesakit itu, setidak tenang itu dan bahkan menangisi Baekhyun? Bukankah masih ada Mackenyu?

Dan saat itulah hidup Chanyeol mulai kacau, semuanya kacau, pekerjaannya tidak ada yang beres. Chanyeol tidak pernah focus ketika bekerja. Chanyeol selalu berfikir kenapa rasanya kosong? Hidupnya kosong? Untuk apa dia bekerja?

Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa tidur, dadanya sesak setiap bayangan Baekhyun muncul. Dia butuh melihat Baekhyun, mencari foto si mungil diponselnya tapi satupun dia tidak punya. Selama tiga tahun menjadi kekasihnya dan Chanyeol tidak punya satupun foto Baekhyun. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan?

Chanyeol frustasi.

Penggemarnya sudah tahu hubungannya dengan Mackenyu. Ya, Chanyeol memilikinya tapi kenapa bahkan Chanyeol menyangga kepalanya dengan tubuh yang bergetar setelah dia tanpa sengaja melihat Baekhyun duduk di halte menunggu bis dengan Kyungsoo? Di cuaca yang panas?.

Bahkan sekalipun Chanyeol tidak pernah mengajak Baekhyun untuk naik mobilnya. Mendatangi Baekhyun ke flatnya hanya beberapa kali saat Baekhyun mengatakan sakit. Itupun hanya beberapa menit setelah membelikan obat dan dirinya pergi lagi, sedangkan Baekhyun? Dia selalu datang dengan raut khawatir, peluh di pelipisnya saat dia bilang sakit. Baekhyun akan merawatnya dengan penuh perhatian sampai dia sembuh.

Chanyeol merasa buruk.

Saat kekasihnya mengajaknya untuk bertemu untuk memastikan sebuah kabar berita hubungannya dengan Mackenyu. Chanyeol menolak untuk bertemu dan menyuruh Baekhyun yang menemuinya. Saat itu Baekhyun baru pulang bekerja malam hari dan langsung mendatangi Apartmentnya yang jauh dari tempat kerjanya. Memberikan jawaban yang menyakiti kekasihnya dan tidak mencegah Baekhyun untuk tinggal. Membiarkan Baekhyun pulang sendiri ke flatnya.

Chanyeol Brengsek.

Dia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk datang ke apartmentnya dan saat kekasihnya datang dia sibuk melakukan videocall dengan Mackenyu. Dan tidak lama pintu apartmentnya terbuka dan sang kekasih lainnya muncul, memeluknya dengan sayang dan sekalipun hal itu belum pernah dia berikan untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak pernah memberitahu pin apartmentnya untuk Baekhyun yang kekasihnya selama tiga tahun. Tanpa disadarinya di titik itulah Baekhyun tidak lagi mampu untuk bertahan.

Dan saat film itu berputar Chanyeol berada di ujung rasa bersalahnya, dimana kata 'brengsek' itu selalu menempel di dirinya. Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat menyadari siapa yang dia cintai? Siapa yang memenuhi hatinya? Kenapa Chanyeol baru sadar ketika Baekhyun memintanya putus?

Kenapa dia baru harus melihat dulu airmata itu tumpah ruah didepannya? Dan Chanyeol menyadari itu semua terjadi semenjak karirnya meroket. Dia berada di titik tertinggi dan melupakan seseorang yang selalu memberikan dorongan untuknya agar tidak menyerah meraih mimpinya.

Tidak salah jika Kyungsoo selalu mengiriminya pesan dengan umpatan karna sahabatnya dia sakiti secara perlahan.

"Baek…."

"Pulanglah….aku harus bekerja pagi besok. Jadi pulanglah"

Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan menutup keras pintu kamarnya.

**엑소**

Hari ini pelanggan di café millennial cukup penuh. Ice Americano dan mini cake strawberry masih menjadi yang paling banyak dibeli. Baekhyun tidak berada di bagiannya lagi karna Minseok memintanya untuk mengantar pesanan saja sedangkan Minseok menggantikan posisi Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat buruk dan Minseok tidak ingin kejadian melamun seperti kemarin terjadi lagi. Dan Minseok menghilangkan tv itu.

Chanyeol tetap datang di jam yang sama, dengan menu yang sama. Bedanya dia tidak mengganggu Baekhyun. Hanya datang dan ketika minuman juga cake yang dia makan habis dia akan beranjak keluar setelah memberikan senyum untuk Baekhyun, menyapa Minseok yang selalu menyambutnya dengan baik, menyapa Lay yang mau merespnnya juga Kyungsoo yang selalu mendelik terhadapnya. Meninggalkan kertas kecil yang masih dia lakukan.

Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Hanya mengambil kertas itu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Terus terjadi seperti itu sampai dua minggu terlewati. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil mengajak bicara Kyungsoo, menjadi lebih dekat dengan Lay dan mendatangkan banyak pengunjung di café Minseok.

"Chanyeol-_ssi_ apa kau tidak bosan selalu memasan itu itu saja? Kami juga punya menu yang lain yang lebih enak dari itu" Minseok menemani Chanyeol mengobrol sore itu. Ya Chanyeol datang siang hari dan tetap disitu hingga sore hari hanya menghabiskan waktunya mengobrol dengan Minseok. Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Karna aku menyukai itu. Setiap menikmatinya perasaanku sedikit tenang dan aku tidak ingin perasaan itu hilang" Chanyeol menyeruput minuman itu.

"Errrr…..banyak yang datang kesini karna dirimu, aku sungguh berterima kasih Chanyeol-_ssi_. Hehehe… mungkin kau bisa mempromosikan menu kami yang…..lain? hahahaha"

Tentu Minseok akan memanfaatkan itu. Lagipula Kyungsoo dan Lay mengeluh bosan menghirup aroma Ice Americano dan mini cake Strawberry.

"Tidak masalah"

"Sungguh? Wow, terimakasih Chanyeol-_ssi_"

Dan benar saja, Chanyeol memposting menu lainnya milik Café Minseok dan hari selanjutnya banyak yang membeli menu menu yang Kyungsoo ciptakan. Hal yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum sepanjang hari.

"Kalau kau tersenyum lebar seperti itu terus akan aku sumpal mulutmu dengan kaoskaki ku Kyung"

"Hehehe…ini tidak mau menutup Baek, sayangnya"

Diawal Baekhyun senang melihat Kyungsoo yang nampak tersenyum lebar tapi jika sepanjang hari mendapati Kyungsoo seperti itu Baekhyun lama lama jengah dan membencinya.

"Oh ya, kau tau bukan bagaimana café kita makin banyak pelanggan dan resepmu dipuji orang orang?"

"Hm. Aku tau"

"Itu karna Chanyeol yang mempromosikannya"

"Aku tau"

"Berkatnya ekonomi kita bertambah, kau tidak ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padanya Baek?"

"Itu memang rejeki kita"

"Haiiiiss"

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan saling melingkarkan tangan satu sama lain karna cuaca yang semakin dingin. Merangkul satu sama lain agar sama sama hangat ketika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya menggunakan jaket tanpa syal atau penutup kuping. Asap keluar dari mulut masing masing sedang telinga keduanya sudah merah.

"Kyung, haruskah kita membeli minuman hangat?"

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun ketika minimarket ada didepan tak jauh dari mereka. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mereka mempercepat langkahnya. Membeli minuman hangat dan duduk disana mengalirkan hangat di tenggorokan masing masing.

"Baek kau sudah dengar berita?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Chanyeol….hey dengarkan dulu!" Kyungsoo segera menyela saat Baekhyun akan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kau tau aku tidak ingin membahasnya Kyung"

"Aku tau. Tapi apa kau tidak penasaran kenapa tiga hari ini Chanyeol tidak muncul?"

"Berkencan mungkin?"

"Bisa saja. Tapi bukan itu. Chanyeol terkena masalah"

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang membolakan matanya dan menegang.

"Chanyeol putus dengan Mackenyu Mackenyu itu entah apa alasannya, Chanyeol juga memutuskan kontrak kerja secara sepihak dan otomatis Chanyeol harus membayar denda. Managernya baru saja kecelakaan jadi tidak bisa membantu Chanyeol. Dan CEO agensinya menghentikan segala aktivitasnya."

Baekhyun tidak pernah bermain sns, tidak sekalipun menyalakan tv semenjak dia putus dengan Chanyeol jadi dia tidak tau apapun berita diluaran san ajika bukan karna mulut teman temannya.

"Banyak reporter yang menunggunya di apartmentnya tapi Chanyeol tidak ada disana. Dia juga tidak muncul di café."

Baekhyun berdiri dan berbalik badan saat Kyungsoo ingin bertanya Baekhyun sudah masuk kedalam minimarket lagi membuat Kyungsoo mendengus. Tidak lama Baekhyun keluar.

"Kyung, aku ada keperluan aku pulang dulu…bye"

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun!"

**엑소**

Baekhyun mendekap makanan dan minuman yang dia beli barusan untuk menjaga kehangatannya. Dia berjalan kaki menyusuri jalanan sepi, melewati jalan kecil sampai tempat tujuannya terlihat. Taman lama yang sudah tidak terpakai karna letaknya yang berada di ketinggian membuat orang malas untuk kesana. Baekhyun menatap ayunan itu dan berjalan mendekat sambil mengeluarkan minuman hangatnya, menempelkan tepat di pipi sebelah kiri hingga orang itu tersentak.

Baekhyun tertawa dan memberikan minuman itu.

"Minumlah, akan semakin dingin jika kau sendiri ditempat begini tanpa minuman hangat"

"Baekhyun?"

"Waaaahhh dinginnya"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya dengan mulut yang berasap karna dingin sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket dan Chanyeol menerima minuman itu.

"Terimakasih, Baek."

Mereka diam sama sama meneguk minuman hangat itu. Memandang kerlip kerlip lampu kota yang terlihat indah jika dipandanga dari ketinggian tempat mereka berdua sekarang duduk.

"Bagaimana kau tau aku disini?" Chanyeol membuka percakapan, jujur saja lidahnya sangat gatal ingin segera bicara dengan Baekhyun.

"Hanya ingin saja. Ini yang paling dekat dengan tempatku"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti meski dia tau bukan itu alasannya.

"Kau baik baik saja?"

Chanyeol menoleh menghadap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya namun hanya sedetik wajah manis itu kembali menghadap kedepan dan meski hanya sebentar itu mampu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat.

"Aku baik, sangat baik malah"

"Pembohong"

"Hei…aku serius Baek. Aku sangat baik"

"Lalu kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku…? Aku rindu"

Baekhyun mengernyit, menaikkan salah satu alisnya mencoba menerka dimana letak kerinduan yang Chanyeol katakan? Dan kenapa Chanyeol tak juga memberikan jawaban saat Baekhyun tengah menunggu, justru pria jangkung itu meliriknya aneh.

"Dasar aneh"

Baekhyun kembali menghadap ke depan sedangkan Chanyeol masih bertahan untuk menatap orang di sampingnya. Kerlip lampu itu bahkan kalah indahnya dengan adanya Baekhyun saat ini.

"Terimakasih, Baek"

"Hm? Untuk?"

"Kau mau bicara denganku"

Karna Chanyeol menunggu dan menantikan Baekhyun yang mau bicara dengannya meski hanya dengan satu kata. Tapi betapa baiknya pria mungil itu yang bahkan mau bicara cukup banyak dengannya, memberikan minuman hangat dan duduk disampingnya. Mengkhawatirkannya.

Selalu begitu. Baekhyun yang tidak pernah berubah, orang yang disakitinya namun tetap mengkhawatirkannya, orang yang tidak pernah dia datangi tempatnya tapi selalu datang untuknya dan mengingat kebiasaan Chanyeol ketika menyendiri. Orang yang mendatanginya ketika dia sedang jatuh.

"Selama kau tidak menggangguku aku akan bicara denganmu. Sudah aku katakan kita bisa berteman"

"Jadi aku sudah dianggap teman sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit bercanda.

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau tidak mau…"

"Hei hei hei….aku senang tau. Ayolah Baek aku sangat menunggu untuk status berteman ini"

'_Aku menunggunya, untuk melangkah ke status yang lebih'_

"Cis…." Chanyeol tertawa dan ikut meneguk minumannya. Rasanya menenangkan hanya dengan duduk bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun.

Tes tes tes

"Oh? Hujan?" Baekhyun menengadahkan tangannya dan dirasakannya tetesan hujan mengenai wajahnya.

"Baek, Ayo"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan naik perosotan kayu yang ada atapnya untuk berteduh sebelum hujan semakin deras. Dan benar saja hujan turun cukup deras dan Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk lebih dekat agar tidak terciprat air hujan.

"Kenapa tiba tiba hujan?" gumam Baekhyun mengeratkan jaketnya sambil menengadah memperhatikan hujan di hadapannya.

Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat telinga Baekhyun yang merah dan tangannya yang di gosok gosok untuk mengurangi dingin. Hujan mulai deras ditambah angin membuat malam semakin dingin. Baekhyun menekuk kakinya kemudian memeluk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di lututnya. Chanyeol menggigit pipi dalamnya sedang tangan sudah terangkat untuk menarik Baekhyun namun urung. Dia takut. Takut Baekhyun akan menolaknya lagi. Tapi melihat Baekhyun yang semakin mengkerut Chanyeol tak tahan, dia tidak tahan melihat Baekhyun kedinginan dan itu menyiksa batin Chanyeol.

Pluk!

"Eh…"

"Dinginkan?"

"Chanyeol tidak apa apa kau juga dingin"

"Tidak, aku lebih kuat dari padamu Baek. Lagi pula masih ada ini dan itu cukup untukku. Pakailah dan jangan sampai sakit. Hm?"

Baekhyun mematung, Chanyeol melepas mantelnya juga syal dan memakaikannya ke Baekhyun. Pria dihadapannya memang masih menggunakan hoodie tapi sungguh ini sangat dingin apa Chanyeol cukup dengan hoodie itu?

Melihat Baekhyun yang tidak juga bergerak untuk menggunakannya Chanyeol mengambil syalnya dan melilitkan di leher Baekhyun hingga menutupi telinga si mungil juga mulutnya kemudian memakaikan mantelnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap surai caramel Baekhyun yang masih saja menatapinya. Baekhyun terlindungi dan Chanyeol tenang untuk itu. Chanyeol ikut menekuk lututnya kemudian menutupi kepalanya dengan topi hoodinya ikut memandang langit yang menumpahkan air sederas malam ini.

Puk…

Chanyeol menoleh, dadanya semakin berdebar tidak karuan, tubuhnya menegang dan telapak tangannya basah karna keringat padahal saat ini hujan angin tapi hatinya menghangat. Sebesar itukah efek seorang Byun Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah bersandar di bahunya?

"Kenapa memutuskan kontrak?"

Baekhyun tau ini akan sangat aneh tiba tiba dia bersandar di bahu Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga merasakan tubuh Chanyeol yang menegang kaku. Apa sebaiknya dia mengangkat kepalanya? Karna mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan nyaman. Baekhyun sudah akan mengangkat kepalanya namun tertahan oleh tangan Chanyeol yang kembali meletakkan kepala Baekhyun di bahunya.

"Aku ingin istirahat"

"Hm…?"

"Aku ingin istirahat dari karirku"

"Sampai Kapan?"

"Entah. Aku ingin meraih kebahagiaanku, menggapainya dan menggenggamnya untuk tidak kulepas."

"Dasar aneh. Bukankah itu impianmu. Kau sudah menggapainya dan sekarang melepasnya dan kau bilang ingin meraih? Kebahagiaan apalagi yang kau butuhkan tuan Park?"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun dengan sedikit menunduk melihat Baekhyun yang mendumel dengan hanya terlihat matanya yang sipit. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Dengan memutuskan kontrak ku dengar kau harus membayar denda dan agensimu tidak mau membantumu. Kau kehilangan uangmu Yeol. Apa itu yang kau maksud dengan bahagia? Kau bekerja keras untuk mencapai itu kenapa tiba tiba begini?"

Baekhyun sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingat bagaimana dulu Chanyeol sepulang sekolah selalu memintanya untuk menemani berlatih acting. Meluangkan waktu Baekhyun untuk menemaninya ke agensi selama masih trainee padahal Baekhyun harus bekerja part time saat itu sampai akhirnya Baekhyun harus gonta ganti pekerjaan karna dirinya di pecat.

"Percuma aku mendapatkan itu semua jika aku merasa kosong. Aku berfikir kenapa itu terjadi? Harusnya aku senang uangku banyak, bisa tinggal di tempat bagus, bisa pergi keluar negeri. Tapi output yang aku dapatkan tetap sama saja. Kosong. Jadi untuk apa aku meneruskannya jika kebahagiaanku yang sesunguhnya begitu dekat meski sulit untuk kuraih?"

"He? Apa itu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya karna rasa penasaran dengan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol meletakkan kepalanya di tangannya dengan menatap Baekhyun, merasa sedikit geli melihat wajah penasaran Baekhyun yang sangat jauh dari sebelum belumnya yang selalu mengacuhkannya. Chanyeol seperti melihat Baekhyun yang dulu, yang selalu menghangatkan dirinya.

"Yeoool…"

"Jika aku katakan apa kau akan mendukungku lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Sebagai teman bukankah kau harus mendukungku?"

Chanyeol menurunkan syal yang menutupi bibir Baekhyun, dan seperti dugaannya Baekhyun menampakkan bibir mungil tipisnya yang sedikit terbuka. Dan kini dirinya semakin tau betapa bodohnya dia yang bahkan selama tiga tahun sekalipun tidak pernah mencium Baekhyun.

"Katakan kau akan mendukungku Baek"

Bahkan sampai saat ini pun dia memaksa Baekhyun.

"Selama itu baik untukmu dan kau tidak merasa terbebani dengan itu, lakukan. Tapi berpikirlah dengan baik baik dengan keputusan yang akan kau ambil. Jangan sampai kau berhenti di tengah jalan dan merugikanmu lagi, Yeol. Kau memiliki kesempatan dan banyak orang yang tidak punya kesempatan baik sepertimu jadi kau harus bersungguh sungguh"

Chanyeol tau Baekhyun memang orang yang tepat untuknya dan dia ingin menjadi orang yang tepat untuk Baekhyun maka dari itu dia akan berusaha meski itu tidak akan mudah.

"Jadi apa itu?"

Baekhyun masih penasaran dengan apa yang Chanyeol inginkan dan hal itu tak luput dari pandangan Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun_

"Kau"

_Baekhyun bungkam.

"He…Apa?" dan dengan gugup dia mencoba untuk bertanya untuk memasikan apa yang dia dengar barusan.

"Aku ingin kau mendukungku untuk meraihmu kembali"

"Yeol…."

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang memasang wajah seriusnya berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang dengan raut terkejutnya.

"Aku tidak akan main main. Aku serius dan itu alasan kenapa aku melepas semuanya. Karna Kau. Kebahagiaan yang pernah aku sia siakan dan aku ingin meraihmu kembali. Jadi tolong, dukung aku Baek"

Baekhyun tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dia terkejut dan ini terlalu tiba tiba bahkan pikiranya blank tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Hanya saja….

"Mackenyu…."

"Aku tidak mencintainya." Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhyun. "Kupikir aku mencintainya tapi untuk apa aku melanjutkan hubungan dengannya jika wajahmu yang selalu terlihat tapi tidak bisa kusentuh. Kekosongan itu tetap ada meskipun aku bersamanya dan aku tau jawaban dari itu semua. Aku memang tidak pernah mencintainya. Aku memutuskannya karna aku tidak ingin menjadi brengsek lebih lama lagi"

Chanyeol mengerti ini pasti akan sulit diterima oleh Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol juga tidak bisa hanya diam. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, sungguh ini sangat tiba tiba dan itu tidak bisa dia cerna. Tubuhnya tiba tiba bergerak saat sebuah lengan besar menarik pinggangnya dan kepalanya di sandarkan ke bahu pria itu lagi. Dan ajaibnya Baekhyun tidak menolaknya.

"Aku bahkan tidak seserius ini untuk tujuanku. Kau temanku yang bahkan mau datang untuk sebuah botol minuman hangat di tempat ini untuk menghiburku dan itu sangat berarti besar untukku, membiarkan aku untuk mengatakan semuanya dan aku tau ini sulit untukmu. Dan sekali lagi aku memintamu untuk mendukung ku dan membantuku mendapatkanmu dengan tidak mengabaikanku dan kumohon jangan menjauh lagi dariku, aku ingin kau melihat usahaku, kesungguhanku, menilai prosesnya dan keputusan akhir tetap kau yang berhak memutuskannya, Baekhyunee"

Baekhyun tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Membiarkan Chanyeol itu memang sulit untuk dterimanya saat ini. Tapi bola mata itu Baekhyun tidak bisa memungkiri jika ada keseriusan didalamnya walau Baekhyun tidak ingin dengan mudah percaya. Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan? Menolak atau membiakan semua berjalan dan melihat usaha Chanyeol? Seperti yang pria itu minta? Bahkan sampai sekarang rasa sakit itu masih ada.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik syal itu kembali, menenggelamkan wajahnya dan membiarkan angina menusuk kulitnya malam itu. Sebenarnya scenario macam apa yang sedang direncanakan untuk kehidupannya? Baekhyun lelah dan saat dirinya ingin istirahat sejenak dunia seakan menolaknya dan menginginkan Baekhyun untuk terus melangkah tanpa petunjuk.

Dan malam itu di saat hujan tak kunjung berhenti, lampu kota yang mulai tak terlihat membuat Chanyeol berhasil meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk digenggamnya dan melihat bagaimana cantiknya Baekhyun saat tertidur di bahunya. Memuaskan dirinya untuk menatap Baekhyun.

Tak apa jika 'teman' adalah status yang dia dapatkan untuk sekarang, karena teman itu yang akan dia ubah statusnya menjadi 'kekasih'. Seperti sebelumnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Dan Chanyeol ingin menikmati dan menjalani proses ini sampai Baekhyun mau membuka hati untuknya.

**END**

Selamat membaca oneshoot yang tak jelas ini…. Dan sepertinya di bagian bawah banyak typo dan aku tidak melakukan pengecekan ulang.

Aku tidak membenci mackenyu hanya aku tidak suka dengannya jadi jangan membulyku…..**CUT**


End file.
